


[Art] kiss-stained

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Fanart Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy wearing Muggle clothes, Gift Art, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Prompt Art, Tattooed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: The morning after they moved in together was the first day of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fanart Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132700
Comments: 24
Kudos: 290





	[Art] kiss-stained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herman_the_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/gifts).



> My dearest Karol, you requested Draco in fancy Muggle clothes and I admit—I kinda wiggled out of that and offered something more domestic 😂😂 Draco is still wearing something Muggle and Harry is obviously smitten, and I really hope you will like what I did with the request, darling.  
> Love you millions 💕💕💕
> 
> Based on [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/774779733879685120/806474597109071872/Tumblr_l_82057864234730.jpg) gorgeous reference.
> 
> [[Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/642484483586736128/my-darling-caroll-in-requested-draco-wearing)]


End file.
